


.

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom tord, Lamiae, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bad





	.

Owning a tiny half snake was not without its ups and down. When Patryck came home from work he saw all of the cushions were gone from the sofa.  
"Tord?" He called, and he received a muffled groan in response from the depths of the blanket pile in the corner.

"Are you in heat?" He asked, making his way towards the pile. Tord poked his head out, skin shiny with sweat and tongue lolled out. His red scales were flushed, and he reached out a small hand to grab Patryck's wrists. 

Patryck took his shirt off, unwilling to get it ruined with Tord's fluids.  
"Come out, and I'll give you a hand." He said, glancing at the clock. Tord gave a little whimper, before slithering out hesitantly. Patryck gathered him up, the end of Tord's tail wrapping around his arm. 

He gave a tiny whine, and Patryck could already feel the slick soaking his scales.  
"How long have you been in heat?" He asked, and Tord shrugged.  
"Since this morning.." he whimpered, and Patryck gave a soft noise of acknowledgement.

"Alright, give me a moment." He murmured, placing him down on the bed and opening one of the draws on his bedside cabinet.

He took out some lube, even though Tord was already soaking wet. He was very small, so it would be nice if he didn't hurt him.

Patryck took off his boxers, and carefully poured a little lube onto his cock, before holding his arm out for Tord to climb onto. He held onto his hips, ever so gently easing him onto his length.

Tord moaned, clutching onto Patryck's arms with his little hands. He squeaked, his scaly red tail wrapping around Patryck's leg.  
"Shh, shh. It's ok." He murmured, keeping a firm grip on his hips as he continued to push him down.

He threw his head back as the tip of Patryck's cock touched his cervix, but didn't stop.  
"Fuck-- don't stop." Tord hissed, his tail furiously flicking from side to side. The human complied, continuing to push their hips together until the head of his cock passed through that second, much tighter hole and a scream ripped from the lamia, his hands clawing at Patryck's arms

Tord came pretty much immediately, his entire body jerking pathetically, and when he went a little too limp, Patryck gently eased him off and gathered him up in his arms.  
"Hey, hey. I'm sorry." He murmured, but Tord just shrugged.  
"Cramps have stopped." He mumbled, curling up. 

Patryck looked to the side awkwardly before standing up to bring him a blanket and leaving him be.


End file.
